Cell
*Ssonic's version *SOUZA's version *Mikel8888's first version (2015) *Mikel8888's second version (2015) *Mikel8888's third version (2019) }} |0 = imperfect |1 = FighterZ}}.png 280px |Caption = Artwork of |0 = Imperfect Cell from Dragon Ball Z |1 = Perfect Cell from Dragon Ball FighterZ}} |Creator=Various |Origin=Dragon Ball Z|New = Mikel8888's third version (2019)}} Cell is one of the main antagonists of the anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z, briefly appearing during the Android Saga and serving as the main antagonist of the Cell Saga. Cell was the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, a former scientist of the Red Ribbon Army. Cell was specifically created to possess the DNA and abilities of the strongest fighters on Earth in an attempt to create the perfect fighting machine, and capable of augmenting his own DNA structure and abilities by absorbing opponents into his body, adding their DNA and abilities to his own and causing Cell to change his physical form as he nears perfection. Originally having an insectoid appearance in his larval and Imperfect forms, Cell's appearance becomes more and more humanoid as he attains his Semi-Perfect and Perfect forms. After reaching his Perfect form by absorbing both Android 17 and Android 18, Cell raises a tournament called the "Cell Games" in order to prove his power to the world, but is eventually destroyed by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. In M.U.G.E.N, Cell has been created by various creators, with most versions depicting him in his Perfect Form, though versions of his Imperfect and Semi-Perfect forms, particularly the former, also exist. MUGENie's version This character's internal name reels the player into thinking that it is based off Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Aside from the sprites, this couldn't be further from the truth. Its Moves are all generic Dragon Ball Z fare, but that's only if the user gets the character to work; the original release has an error in its .air file that made it unplayable. Millirado PeaceCraft's version Despite using Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden sprites, it plays differently from said game. It may have a decent sized movelist, but this character's lack of comboability, unoptimised hitboxes, overpowered Hypers, and choppy gameplay manage to capture Cell's imperfect nature. In addition, unless modified, Cell doesn't even seem able to work properly outside of DOS M.U.G.E.N, as its sprites tend to flicker brownish-red. The Necromancer's version This version seems to take a few ques from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden 2, but overall plays custom. It has a couple unique Specials and Hypers not present in the source game. Intended to be some sort of boss character, this version of Cell is based off of his perfect form. It has outrageous combo ability and an above-average A.I., so it should most certainly not be taken lightly."I AM PERFECT!" indeed. Chrono_Strife's version Another version of Cell's initial form, it plays similarly to the Marvel vs. Capcom series, but also has most of the signature Dragon Ball Z elements thrown in. It uses heavily edited sprites from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden, but is much more custom. Miaoyu's version Cell before gobbling up 17 and 18. That doesn't mean it can't be deadly at all. In fact, It plays in CHOUJIN's signature style, and has a rather large and extensive moveset. However, its A.I and filtered sprites are imperfect. stopmotiontoys' version A rather odd version of Cell that seems to be based off Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. It has rather athsetically pleasing 3D ripped sprites, but has some rather odd moves not based off the source. Videos M.U.G.E.N Team Mario vs Team DBZ M.U.G.E.N Cell vs. Wolverine MUGEN Random Battle- Dr.Gero Vs. Android 16 MUGEN Random Battle- Uub Vs. Imperfect Cell Category:Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Insects Category:Shonen Jump Characters